Chuck and Sarah vs The 8th Anniversary
by David Carner
Summary: What's a wedding anniversary like when Chuck and Sarah are involved, and I'm writing it? You know...You so know. Rated D for die from the dieabeties. Charah (always)


A/N: I missed it, I know but I couldn't let it pass without something. They're still together and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, but it owns a little piece of all of us.

* * *

She was waiting for him, where he said he would be. He was late. He was never late, but she was sure he had gotten side tracked by one of the brunettes. She shook her head. He had made a joke once, when they were watching Raiders of the Lost Ark, that her tag line should be "Brunettes! Why did it have to be Brunettes?"

"Mah lady," he said, handing her a drink, a grin on his face. "Might I join you underneath this window on our back porch, as we hide from my sister's party for our Wedding Anniversary?"

"Get down here, you big goof," she replied, a smile on her face. He sat down beside her, their hips touching, and she took a drink. "Oh, that's good. Morgan spike it?"

"It's Morgan," he replied giving her a flat look, making her giggle.

"I need to say something, but you're gonna nerd out," she began.

"Nope," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "Not gonna do it. Wouldn't be prudent. Not at this juncture." he said, affecting Dana Carvey's excellent George H. W. Bush imitation.

She turned where she could see his face while she spoke. "I love your sister, but why couldn't it just be a small group of us? We could have a meal while watching the Game of Thrones finale." She watched him try to hold the tremble in his face. She grinned as he raised his right fist to his mouth, biting the first finger, trying to stay calm. She leaned in, "And then after everyone leaves," she said softly, "I'll claim the Iron Throne."

"OH GOD!" he muttered into his hand trying to keep his voice down. "That's not even a little fair."

She shoulder-bumped him. "You like it."

"I do," he replied. "Sorry for taking so long getting here, first Ellie had to talk to me, and then our daughter had to show me how she beat Morgan at a video game."

"I knew it was a couple of brunettes," she groused. He looked at her and chuckled. "Go ahead, make your jokes."

"No, I'm just thinking how this is kind'a deja-vu-ish," Chuck admitted, grinning at her.

"I swear if this is another set up for a joke about my memory, I'm not claiming the Iron Throne."

"Woman," he said in a low dangerous tone, making them both laugh. "No, no jokes. This was actually before your time. By a day."

"Really?" Sarah said. "When your world was dark and grey?"

"Yep, before a hot blonde spy fell in love with me, and chased me everywhere," Chuck replied, grinning.

"Because you wouldn't stay in the damn car," she replied, but he could hear the humor in her voice.

He leaned in. "Because I kept having to save you," he replied.

"I mean you shoot a guy to save my life, and you never let me live it down," she countered, and then they didn't speak for a moment, kissing.

Chuck pulled back, cupping her face with his hand, smiling at her. "We both know you saved my life a whole bunch more than I saved yours."

"Maybe I saved your life physically, but you helped me find a real life," Sarah said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, enough, it's not time for me to claim the Iron Throne yet-"

"Not to be crude, but we are talking about sex, right?"

"Yep," Sarah replied, making him laugh. "But, I want to hear about this story before you met me."

"Well, it was my birthday, and Ellie was throwing a party, and had invited all her single doctor friends," Chuck began.

"Oh, God," Sarah muttered, trying to hold in the laughter.

"What?"

"Every one that talked to you, you moped on about Jill, didn't you?"

Chuck tried to look affronted, but he gave up and just grinned. "You know me a little too well."

"Nah, not well enough, if you ask me," Sarah replied, bouncing her eyebrows. Chuck had taken a drink after speaking, and he nearly choked on that reply, making Sarah laugh out loud. The door opened, and they felt the presence before they saw her. "The heavy's here," Sarah whispered.

"We should split up, and meet back at the designated meeting place," Chuck replied.

"I swear," Ellie began, her hands on her hips, looking down at the two of them. Then she smiled at them, and stepping forward forced her way between them, making them scoot over. "This way you two won't do nearly the inappropriate things you normally would."

"She has a point," Sarah said.

"She usually does," Chuck agreed.

Ellie shook her head at the two of them. "You know I'm really proud of you two." She looked from one to the other, smiling at them. "So many reasons you two should have quit, have given up, and just walked away."

"Yeah, but I loved him, so that wasn't an option," Sarah said softly.

"I am pretty lovable," Chuck quipped, taking a sip of his drink. Sarah snorted, and Ellie rolled her eyes. "What, after alllllll the pinning I did?"

"Oh, like I had it any easier," Sarah retorted. "You got to show your emotions toward me whenever you wanted, and I had to remain professional… and have you ever tried to resist those curls and puppy dog eyes and-" Ellie laid a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Don't give him too much, or you won't be able to handle his ego," Ellie whispered loudly for Chuck to hear, making both Sarah and Chuck laugh. When everyone sobered up, she had a far-away look on her face. "Chuck ever tell you about the birthday party before he met you?"

"He was just telling me about it, said it was deja-vu-ish," Sarah replied.

Ellie chuckled. "He was hiding from the party." She looked from one to the other. "Looks like you found your tribe, Baby Brother."

"Can one person be a tribe?" Chuck asked.

Ellie gave him a flat look. "Charles Bartowski."

"Uh oh," he muttered.

"You deserve whatever she says to you," Sarah added. "You should be nice to your wife on your anniversary."

"When that woman is Sarah Walker, with as many identities as she has had, and all she has done to be with you…..she's whatever the hell she wants to be."

"Don't I know," Chuck replied, looking straight at Sarah, as he took a drink. She tucked her head a bit, and smiled shyly. "By the way, where do people think we are?"

"Off having sex," Ellie replied, shrugging. Sarah and Chuck looked at her. "What?" she asked, shrugging. "You two have a history of disappearing and coming back, readjusting clothes."

"It's usually because we rushed back from a mission," Chuck sputtered.

"Of having sex," Sarah groused. Chuck gave her a look, and she shrugged.

Ellie stood, wiped off her pants and looked from one to the other. "I never have to tell you two to watch out for the other. It's all you've been doing the entire time you've known each other." Chuck and Sarah scooted next to each other and Chuck put his arm around her. "You gonna wait until I go inside before you rush off?"

"Ellie," Chuck said, like he was hurt by her suggestion. "We'll wait at least five minutes."

"Two," Sarah corrected.

"Two," Chuck replied, grinning. Ellie snorted, and left. Sarah put her head on Chuck's shoulder. "Love you, Sarah."

"Love you, Chuck," she replied. "What are you doing?"

Chuck was beginning to get up. "I need a head start, you're a better sneaker than I am." She stood and swatted his backside. "You are not going to scale the side of the house!" He watched as she did just that, shaking his head. "Damn," he said, impressed. Then he remembered his mission and hurried after her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
